


HIM

by Narcissus_ycwx



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_ycwx/pseuds/Narcissus_ycwx
Summary: 久等啦！弄了好久还不知道行不行，以后会慢慢把主页做好，档也会慢慢补起来的！谢谢厚爱❤️





	1. 校园

**Author's Note:**

> 久等啦！  
> 弄了好久还不知道行不行，以后会慢慢把主页做好，档也会慢慢补起来的！谢谢厚爱❤️

我跟我发小拎着包从后门逃出来。教导主任拖堂，下午欢畅有局， 大的，来了驻唱乐队，就是那个有漂亮鼓手姑娘的，卡座还限位，去晚了没有，我坐在教室里心不在焉，学学学个屁，干脆跑了，直接去high。楼梯下一半听见楼道有声音，我侧身躲在消防栓后面，感觉不像巡楼老师的声响，再一等，妈的，光天化日，听见一声湿漉漉的喘。

我探头出去，一个男生把校花按在墙上吻，我还没见过校花那冷美人满脸红晕，再一看，那男生侧脸真他妈绝，睫毛长翘，鼻子秀挺，整个人瘦高颀长，腿顶进女孩膝盖。他们亲得很凶，我都能看见红艳的舌头，交换的晶亮的唾液，我低声说操，这人谁，见都没见过，新生?

我发小嫉妒得抽气，他说不是，下一 - 级4班刚转来的，叫蔡徐坤，听说一手妞神，本事很绝。我嗤之以鼻说比我差点吧，话音刚落那边完事，校花扯着他校服袖子羞得不敢抬头，他直直走过来怼在我跟前说你看什么，有事?

媚得要命一对眼睛瞪我，尖下巴微抬，看垃圾一样，狂得要死。

我笑笑，我说有啊，听说你泡我女朋友?

我没女朋友，我瞎扯的，他一抬眼睛说，你女朋友哪个?记不清楚。

楼道逆光，他眼睫毛好长，比我矮点，这样一抬，跟他妈的扇起风一样，那眼神好像要割我，操，还戴了粉色的美瞳，整个眼睛水光潋滟，是真的漂亮得可以。我愣了一下， 感觉段花是要换人， 就这当口，他撞着我肩膀走过去，有跟的皮鞋响着脚步明目张胆，他烫卷半长的头发飘了一下，我后退半步，心里直截了当地一刺一痒。

妈的，这。

耽搁了一下，到店已经晚了，没看到漂亮鼓手，直接就开喝。今天来陪的女生香水味太重，一个劲往我身上贴，我一口气灌了四五杯被熏得发昏，踉跄过去厕所。

刚推门闻见一股干玫瑰味道。好香，甜丝丝，不知道怎么回事，意意思思的，让人脑子发涨，我被一激，一下子醒了一点。拉隔间门，拉开一半又被从里面拽住，我骂一声神经病，有人还不锁?

就听见里面“嗯”一声响，笑了，隔间门忽然洞开，白光晃眼，我给头晕眼花一拽，直接摔'了进去。

爬起来一看我操，是他。

下身什么都没穿的。

他仰面坐在马桶盖上，惨白灯光把他头发，睫毛，衣摆的影子投在他的脖颈，脸蛋，大腿上，那双腿又细又长，腿根遮在长衬衫底下透一种湿漉漉的淋漓的肉色。他眼角红的，胸腔起伏，足尖微微绷着抖着，他抬头勉勉强强说，学长，巧啊。

我几乎直接就硬了。牛仔裤很挺膈得我疼，我浑身僵硬，我说蔡徐坤，你怎么在这里。

他狐狸一样眼角一曳，伸手直接往身下一抹。

“比起这个，你不觉得重点应该在这里?”  
他把我领子扯下去，那只手搂上我脖颈，我一瞬间感到了他指尖无孔不入的湿意。

疯了。

“给人摆了一道。”他笑，嘶嘶抽气，“学长，帮帮我。”

我捉着他的脚踝拉开他的腿，从裤裆里掏出来东西，直接就顶了进去。

他爽得一抬头，我伸手过去垫着他后脑，他妈的，太热太紧了，他喘得厉害，身上的衬衫都穿不住，滑下去一边肩膀，白生生，薄得要碎，我直接咬着他肩膀抽插，他给我顶得直往后退，我拽着他的腿再拉回来，顶到最深的地方搅。

他被用了估计是rush,整个人敏感得不行，我都没碰过，两粒乳头直接硬起来。我隔着衬衫去捏，又大又软，他难受得不好了，喘息带上声调越来越高，睁开湿漉漉眼睛要瞪我，这婊子他妈的没脑，我咬着他的嘴唇抵在他G点磨，他一边摇头一边说不啊饶了我，我笑笑，一巴掌拍他屁股，我说妞神，你不是能撩?满不满意，哥哥的东西?

他眼睛迎着光,睫毛颤颤，眼泪噙了一汪，撑着不掉下来。我说你不是狂么，按着他精孔不让他射，他快死了一-样挣扎，漂亮的脸蛋被红潮弄得淫荡不堪，咬着嘴唇他妈的开始吸我，两腿蛇一样缠，上我的腰，一抬手搂住我，一口气直接吹上我喉结。

“行…啊!”他说，“我看 是你先撑不住，还、还是我先撑不住。

肉壁前呼后拥绞上来，比刚才湿热千倍，他怎么能这样控制自己的身体?我好怀疑，可我当下是忍得快疯了，他下面夹我太紧，表情还在勾引，我一咬牙没憋住，他抬起手把自己湿漉漉的头发拂去脑后露出无比脆弱忘情一张脸， 漂亮得像天使，又淫荡得像娼妓，嘴唇微张泛着水色，伸出艳红的舌尖舔了舔。一口气没缓，我直接被他吸出来，他在同一时间也痉挛着高潮，指甲掐进我肩胛骨，一声尖叫拖得无比长，休止性感的喘息。

我背靠隔间门瘫软地站着，狼狈得一头汗，可他还是漂亮得发疯，一副满意表情，不可一世地坐在那里，皮肤白得发亮。他说谢了，你可以滚了，哦顺便一提，你马子都会是我的。我看他在眼里，谁还记得学校里傻妞，我一片色心沸腾，我说好，没问题，那你是我的，可不可以。

他虚弱地笑，翻了我一一个白眼，说想得美，傻逼。


	2. ABO

我坐在车里，开着内灯，烦躁地刷着娱乐新闻版。坐标济南奥体中心，地下车库空气太差，司机回头请示我是不是要开起空调，我下意识一点头，又想起来他怕冷，手操了恒温换气模式。

我到了的消息发给他助理还没十分钟，一阵喧闹声由远及近，我这一侧车门哗一下被拉开了，蔡徐坤在一群粗壮的保镖的簇拥下弹进来，湿漉漉的没头没脑的，直接扑进了我怀里。车门咔嗒落锁，巨大分贝在后一秒钟准时到达，他的粉丝们山呼海啸般地顺着消防楼梯涌了下来，水泄不通地围住了我的车。这不是单向玻璃，只贴了一层防窥膜，外面影影绰绰的还是模糊能看见里面，我微皱起眉看外边保镖奋力开路，蔡徐坤湿得像是水里捞出来的，呼吸太急，搂过我的脖子就要我亲他。

我抬起手搂住他的后腰，乖，别急，再等一下。

这是他们那个团，巡到济南的第一场，还没结束的时候我收到他经纪公司信息，正该是最后一首encore的当口，蔡徐坤发情了，就在舞台上。

时下我正在约谈外资公司，日本人叽哇叽哇的声音本来就惹我快要发毛，现下是更听不进去了。我脑子轰然一炸，舞台上，操，当着近万人的面？我想起来心里就一阵堵，哪一场不行，非是我在的这场。这野猫真他妈的，是真的敢，要我信这是生理巧合，那是半年前的我才会干的事。林肯一路闯着红灯过来的，我就刷娱乐版刷了一路，风平浪静，心下也定了许多。舞台是他的命，我知道，安可是他们节目主题曲，就是后面塞着东西他也能最漂亮跳完。可是，可是，我揉一揉眉心，望进我怀里他含着雾的漂亮眼睛，omega的生理特点不是盖的，蔡徐坤果真已经被性欲催成了，这副摇摇欲坠的模样。

我半哄半抱着他自己坐好。他的味道已经很重了，我被影响得不行，只拿了大衣盖住，把手让他牵着。天知道我多想让他坐在我怀里，什么时候能开出地下车库？他快撑不住了，我想，这真他妈人间极刑，我的omega坐在我面前，发情了，我却什么也做不了。

林肯爬行有如龟速，他软绵绵地靠着，眼泪已经止不住了，攥着我的手，直往他自己身上蹭。我最受不住他哭，把信息素放出去一些让他好受一点，他小声说还有多久啊，哥哥，我已经快硬爆了，我还得哄他，乖，就快了，再忍忍。我心里是有一股气的，我心疼他，也气他真他妈的敢乱来，大抵是中场时候故意没吃药了，现在这样子，你能怪谁？可这婊子，含着眼泪，就这样斜斜睨我一眼，我就真也舍不得责怪。

真他妈的疯了，他也是，我也是。

外面粉丝还在齐声喊着他的名字，可没一个知道他在咫尺之遥一扇车门的阻隔下，扯着我的手指，淫荡地往他自己的腿根拉去。我呼吸都有点抖，指尖碰到他滑腻的皮肤，根本抑制不住就开始揉弄磨蹭他。一件大衣盖在他腿上，我的手就在下面放肆地动着，他闭着眼睛轻轻扭着腰，一阵布料窸窣，我低头一看，他的黑色阔腿长裤，已经软塌塌躺在了地上。

他的脚踝上还扎着什么应援毛巾，把他白生生的小腿衬得更细。那亮晶晶的什么，水？怎么膝弯都有，他崩溃地轻喘了一声，我绕开他的性器，手往他大腿下面钻进去。

操。一会儿这座椅……

他太湿了，我摸到他屁股的时候就已经能肖想到他穴里已经乱成了什么样子。他往后靠，又滑下去了一些，我的中指戳开那一层水膜，毫无阻滞地插了进去。

蔡徐坤一声疾喘，狠狠掐住我小臂，竟然这样就射出来。

他妆没有卸，眼影媚得吓人，浓妆的时候更漂亮，勾人得不用力气。他们公司对他的妆造很懂，宽大的v领白衬衣，一条亮晶晶的长项链。现在璀璨的饰品被汗水黏在他的皮肤上了，他射精的时候弓起腰来不住地颤抖，领口滑下去，我看见他一侧挺立的乳头。真他妈的疯了，我两根手指捅进去，发情期的omega不应期实在太短，他稍微挣了半分钟，已经开始一阵一阵地吸我。

我往更深处插进去，去抚摸他的敏感点。腺体根本很浅，我屈着指尖搔刮，他想把膝盖蜷起来，又被我眼神压下去。他的味道还是那样，让我着迷得无法自拔，漂亮的眼睛闭着，睫毛脆弱颤抖，被发情期染红的面颊已经，让人怜爱地，布了一层湿漉漉的眼泪。明明是你自己…，我咬着牙忍着下身硬痛，他咬着丰腴的嘴唇喊我，哥哥，我心狠狠一跳，指奸他，要弄坏，往更深的地方捅，弄到他求饶，再也说不出话才行。

手指够不到生殖腔的，让我永远渴慕的甜蜜的地方，以后他要用那里为我孕育婴儿。地下车库出口就在眼前了，他激动地掐住我小臂，妖精，我回头笑他，这么难受，为什么作，嗯？

蔡徐坤无辜地看我，眼泪汪汪地，说我没有，是真的忘记吃了…我，我好想你。

林肯飞驰进光里，我一把把他抱过来，解了拉链，东西硬翘翘，迫不及待地从裤子里弹出来。我掐着蔡徐坤的腰，往我自己身上按，他用嘴唇迷糊地蹭我索吻，下面结实嵌进去的时候，我跟司机说，随便，哪里没人往哪里开。他绷直了腰，整个背脊爽得抖起来，我就着这个姿势往里面狂顶，我说宝贝，别这样，我也，我也想你。

我他妈的，肉体凡胎，经不住这个。他是蔡徐坤，是多少人求而不得的梦想，少年神性，我玷污的，在他身上，我永远是卑微信徒。

蔡徐坤疯了似的吸我夹我，他里面太湿了，我的顶动毫无阻滞。他这次发情太狠，甚至比我记忆里，标记那一次还要主动，他的手，勾着我的脖子撑在肩膀上，自己配合着我动着腰，我看着他腿根肉浪，一叠叠晃着，水顺着他大腿一泡一泡渍出来。他不敢叫出声，车正在高架路上飞驰，他的巨屏广告就在车窗外滑过，我吻住他，安抚他甜蜜的舌尖，用手指擦掉他的动情的眼泪。

他没力气了，纤瘦的身体靠下来，贴着我，在我耳朵边上，小小声地，呻吟着喘。我握着他的腰不让他被我顶起来，就这样慢慢在里面磨着，他已经说不出话，那腔口瑟缩着，欣愉地为我打开。干玫瑰酒味道要泡醉我，已经天旋地转，我从没有像现在这样，难以忍受地想念他，我的性器捅进去，他最后还是无可抑制地高亢呻吟起来，那张嘴好小，只吞得下顶端伞头，已经够了，蔡徐坤眼神都失去焦点，指甲掐进我肩胛，狰狞的硬棒在他身体里跳动痉挛，在他再一次高潮的时候，我射在他最里面。

车里空调不足以冷却我，但是对他已经是经受不住的温度，明天，这么胡来，明天就能给你烧上38度。他在我怀里就这样一动不动地睡了，我拿来大衣裹住他身体，在他眉头鬓角，细微地亲吻。下次不许，我说，听见没有，宝？他笑，懒洋洋地用嘴唇在我下巴上蹭，说你说什么？不听。


	3. 摄影师

我好想要他。

下午他来之前，有同行微信告诉我，蔡徐坤吗，你要小心。看了拍出来的成品，是有心理预期，性张力太外露，摄影师容易出状况，被质疑业务能力。藏着掖着的行业现状就这样，要我说，身体起反应才是对好作品最赤诚的应答。可这，怎么说来着，新晋的顶级流量，神他妈是个男的，我说我拍过多少国母级美貌，我还担不住个男的?我同行三十四年铁直，说呵呵，不轮到你，你知道个屁，你就是个傻逼。通稿发来，说他下午到我的棚，我还发微信语音在笑，我说你弯了，凉凉，直到他摘下口罩的前一秒。

操，我早该知道。

他就穿着之前造型挑出来的一方案，

Junwei Lin的设计款，丝绒酒红，中长大翻领外套。没别的了，就这么简单，不是一贯的性感要耍的把戏，只是他是中空的。

给他的内搭他不要了，抬起脸，对着我的镜头说ok。我从我十六万的炮里往外看，他的胸口一片白，我好像给晃到眼睛了，再一笑，脑子里零件噼里啪啦一阵乱响。宕机了，坏了，不是个智人了，妈的，他好漂亮。

不是美，就是漂亮，浑然天成的风情感，他才刚刚20岁，这么懂得把人欲望拿着把玩。痣，嘴唇，细伶伶一副锁骨，皮肤白得薄透，像竖琴的音色质感，那样的轻重都能敲碎的敏感脆弱一样。他跟女星不一样，跟男星也不一样，跟其他的走阴柔路线的男星也不一样。这种差距很微妙，但是立竿见影地突出了他，一种细微的，轻柔的，稀薄的少女气质。我，我描述不出口，透过纱帘的阳光那样的一层妩媚和易碎，他秉持着妖精的美貌，对镜头实施勾引。

而镜头后面的我，用勃起的阴茎作为朝圣。

他刚来时我觉得他太瘦，精致是精致，是少年共有的干——缺点那种， 下流的诱惑的东西，名画里丰腴的妇女，那一类东西。视觉热爱纤细，但时尚永远垂怜第一感官体验，他妆发服饰，我终于明白我错了，他在黑丝绒桌布下用脚尖勾我大腿，我知道，肉欲横流的性欲的直击力，早就刻印进他灵魂。打光还没亮的那一瞬，他用丰美的唇向我唇语，哥哥，要爱我，我闭上眼，有一座技巧和规则的殿堂，轰然倒塌了。

完全追随欲望的运镜，我甘之如饴被勾引，正如即将要被勾引的千千万万世界，我不过先行先死。蔡徐坤自如地动着，挪步，姿态，表情，怎么可能不爱他，他天生理应是宠儿，性欲的。我在脑海里与他交媾，他张开了双腿，露出隐秘的花穴，我把坚硬的东西顶进去，顶到底，再把他的汁都榨出来。皮肤好腻，骨架子太能藏肉，腿根的，颤着一波一波汹涌的肉浪，我再顶，抽出来，再进去，弄到他g点，让他痛，把他弄哭。他对着镜头抚摸自己的身体，顺着深开的领口弄进去，我看见一点艳红的乳头，所以掐着他的腰，含进嘴里，用舌头拨来拨去，顶着奶孔，用力地吮吸。他终于崩溃了，我还掐着他另一边的乳头，他哭着说啊，别碰我胸了，我说婊子，怎样，你有奶了吗?

棚里有些热，他微微扯开了领口。我端着炮，找角度，脑子里，给他安上一个待哺的婴儿。

那是我。

嘴唇触上娇嫩的乳头，口器和性器含合，他敏感地喘，用喉咙里低低的呻吟告诉我他喜欢。我一唆一唆地吸，手掌覆上去，一边揉，把他的皮肤弄得通红，更滑更腻。他的乳头从孱弱的柔软，慢慢挺起来成了柔韧的坚硬，因而更容易用舌尖寻找到他的母性的乳孔，用轻咬催他，我饿了，坤坤，赶紧给我。

他一边推我一边说，啊，不行，真的没有奶的，撒谎，可我分明已经从他乳尖尝到一点湿润的乳香。他下面也湿透了，直往外淌水，但我也没有再进去，硬邦邦的东西就顶着，把我的前液蹭在他的腿根。啊， 他说， 想要啊，进来，我说不可以哦，我的少女母亲，你用乳头就可以去了，知道吗?

他淌着眼泪摇头，可呼吸明显快起来了，我用手指揉弄他另外一边，嘴里吮着，吮着， 把它咬肿了。好好吃啊，又大又软，他浑身颤抖起来，说不行，快点走开啊，我用齿尖轻轻搔刮着乳头，最后用力地吸了一下，他鱼一样挺起了腰，从奶头沁出来一股芳香甜蜜的乳液。

我伸手一摸，他后面潮吹，弄了一床单湿淋淋的，前边也射了。我把那些甜汁都吞了，他害羞地闭着眼睛喘气，我听到打光的噼啪关电源的声音，辛苦了，我机械地说，谢谢大家配合，合作愉快。

我们甜蜜的模特，谦逊地笑起来，同我握手。他好似要给我一个拥抱，搂着我的腰，拉我进怀里。他的下巴枕在我的肩膀上，突然侧过头，对着我的耳朵吹了一口气。

他说，你以为我不知道你在想什么么?想得美，loser。


	4. 遇见

我坐在我妈的车上刷微博，日常看见几个华人社区的舍友嘲国内当红小鲜肉，随手点个赞，我操刺痛冠军杯拿了五杀了牛逼。我妈开着车念我，说什么这几天让我在徐阿姨家好好待着，要帮忙做事，要有礼貌。我敷衍说好，心里其实烦死，我自己一个待家里有什么问题，我都多大了，到底是会开泳池社会趴还是招妓。

我妈说：“她儿子这两天也回来，比你小两岁的，你们应该有话说。”

我抬头说哦，回着Trinity College院花的微信。她是清纯那挂，我其实不喜欢啦，但是还是睡了，后知后觉，还没有隔壁高中那个辣，还被她拍照片发了ins。等下，我突然一想，徐阿姨是我妈多年老姐妹了，生意也有大来往，脑子里不知道哪根弦一跳，我说妈，叔叔是不是姓蔡啊？我妈说是啊，我心里一咯噔，有种莫名其妙的熟悉感升起来。

哪儿好像听过……

天鹅堡豪宅，不愧是商界女强人排场。我下车进门，装作一个乖兮兮的样子，我说徐阿姨好！阿姨还是这么漂亮！风韵犹存的中年妇人笑着夸我又高又帅，让我们俩进门，佣人端上来水果。她扯开嗓门喊了一声，小坤！出来打声招呼！

楼梯脚步声响，我一抬头，脑子里闪电噼啪一过，我心说我操，这是真实的吗？

这他妈的不是蔡徐坤吗？！

那个高瘦的男生两三步从楼梯上下来，往我身边一坐，大大方方笑了，说吴阿姨好，哥哥好，我脑子都浑了，我操，弟弟，我敢说我刚还点赞了黑你的营销号吗？

他侧脸好像反光，白得不真实，他家大水晶吊灯打下来，他的睫毛盖了层厚厚的阴影在他脸上，鼻梁又细又挺，素颜真他妈帅得像个CG人物，我手机都捏不稳了，他的粉疯狂成那样是真日妈的有道理的，他回过头来冲我甜甜一笑，轰一声响，脑子里绷得紧紧那根弦，啪一下就断了。

我当下不知道说什么，心里隐隐约约就一句话，以后再也不瞎几把跟风了，这他妈的，太假了。

她们老姐妹的声音还在后面响，我浑浑噩噩拎着东西跟着蔡徐坤上楼，他长长的睡袍后摆在我眼前晃，细伶伶一双脚踝，白瘦的脚松垮垮趿拉他的小熊维尼拖鞋，我摸出手机打开宿舍群就来得及发出去一句卧槽guess what，只见蔡徐坤回过头来：“你睡客房还是我房间里呀？”

他的眼睛太漂亮了，我没想到素颜也是这样水滟滟的，眼角稍微下垂，睫毛就寻着招摇地上翘，一对瞳孔像猫，又黑又大，乖得不知道怎么形容，就是所有青春疼痛文学的明媚忧伤都合适的一张脸。又好像习惯咬嘴唇似的，还能看见丰满的唇上他的齿印和水盈盈的痕迹，我这么观察他真的很变态啊，就听他还在那里认真地解释什么：“……所以可能会有点麻烦……”

我急忙摆手：那不用麻烦，我睡你房间就ok，他明显一愣，那……那你要洗澡啊。

我他妈，我走神漏听了什么东西，我还以为他收拾客房麻烦，看这样子我睡他房间他又有些不情不愿了，跟他相处真不像跟别的男生，我话都说得小心翼翼，憋了半天，拎着大包小包行李袋子像个傻逼，估计面红耳赤，挤出一声不尴不尬的“好”。

我妈飞了，徐阿姨跟叔叔也出门去送，我洗澡出来，他已经开好了电脑给我打游戏了。我印象里那个美瞳渔网的妖孽，就他妈干干净净盘腿坐在我跟前，戴着耳机听歌，也没有理我的意思，我点开宿舍群他们都骂炸了，说我吊胃口，我什么也没回直接拍了个闪照发出去，还没看到有人回，他直接从床上弹起来了，扑过来就抓我手机。

蔡徐坤撅着嘴：你别拍啊，你要干嘛！

我说我不发，不发，你别怕，他很敏感，哄了半天，气哼哼地坐回去了。莫名其妙，我心里痒得厉害，他私下里是这样的吗？

宿舍群炸了，一片国骂刷屏，我嘱咐了别传了，心思早飘了，还吃什么鸡，我坐过去他身边，我说你听什么呢，小坤。

你现在问我，我也不知道我那时候哪来的狗胆，他抬了眼睛还没回答，我一伸手，擦着他的脸颊把他airpod取下来一只，尾指不安分，直接在他唇角勾了一下。

他的穿着透视的人间妖孽的样子又一次从我脑子里闪过去了，我抚住他脸颊凑过去，低声说，小坤，我不知道你真人也这么漂亮。

他慌乱地说了一声哥，剩下的被我封在嘴里。

我咬着他下唇喝醉了似的吻，他的舌头被我攫着吮，好软，真的好亲，他的肉感的嘴唇是接吻的天生利器，轻轻咬着再舔再吸，他胡乱推着我却还张嘴让我进去，我疯了我在想什么，我在跟热搜上的明星接吻还是同性，或许，或许窗外就有跟拍镜头，明天新闻上去，他就会被我害死。

蔡徐坤完全软了，他们这种刚红的行程赶得不行，更不用说他一看就没有经历，直接是一副任人摆布的模样。可他眼角发红，眼神已经散了，攥着我领子微微喘着气，怎么也不抗拒？他迷茫地看着我的样子让我要疯，这事太假太疯狂，我捏上他的腰，我说，宝贝，你怎么这么瘦。

他看着我说，她们会嫌我，啊！谁在意，他说他的粉丝，我的手从他衣摆滑进去，直接捏着他的乳头揉起来。小猫咪，颤着，还要挠我，我换用嘴去伺候他的奶头，手探下去，果不其然，他已经硬了。

我手机在桌上兀自震着，是我舍友按捺不住给我打电话了。我都能想到他要问什么东西，但我现在是什么也不会跟他讲了。蔡徐坤已经被我弄哭了，光是给他撸就这样，我放开他已经肿起来的乳头转而找他接吻，他不懂得闭眼睛，整个像惊慌失措的幼兽一样。是我强迫他的，可又不是，他自己把腿又打开了，眼神里湿漉漉的，搂住我脖子拉下去，说呜，快点……好想要射了。

我硬得不行了，躬身下去把他的东西含进嘴里。我第一次给男人口，他的光滑的小腹性感得要人发疯，我捏着他胯骨刚做一个深喉，他用他在舞台上唱歌的那副嗓音，直接哀喘着射了出来。我呛了一下，本身不爽，他呜呜咽咽求我不要告诉别人，我撑着没理他，他小心膝行过来，跨开腿，直接就这样坐在我胯上。

他一行睫毛湿漉漉地抬起来，眼里盈着高潮的眼泪，小心翼翼地说，要不，我给你…给你……

我的心理建设一瞬间全都塌了。

没进去。我最后在他大腿间射了，白的东西染了一片他的大腿根。他累得不行，撒娇要我给他弄，晕晕乎乎的直接就睡了，我把他仔仔细细弄了干净，握着手机又去了厕所。

我刷了他的话题，看了他的舞台，听了他的歌，也翻了几个他的有名的大站。很多都看不懂，什么乱七八糟的文案和缩写字母东西，只有图是不骗人的，我随手点开热门，标注0406决赛现场，他侧面的照片，仰头，顶胯，衣服半脱，脸颊痣罩一颗汗水，表情忘我，情色，微蹙着眉，仿佛他就是蒸腾欲望的本身。

我伸手摸向下面。

一点三十二分，他在一墙之隔我们的床上沉睡，我在厕所，看着他的照片，射出来。


	5. 圣婴

那仿佛，是我命定将会遇见，并迷失其中的花园。

馥郁的迷迭香和鼠尾草毛茸茸铺了一层地，干燥地缀着薄荷和香草，白的紫的小花;柠檬和灌木是与视觉平齐的中层，蜂蝶在花香中，达成动作与美的自洽。樱桃树是成簇的，在卵石铺就的行道边，葱郁地繁盛着，盛夏里，花苞退化，由艳靡淫荡的性器化身为纯洁包容的子宫。玻璃房子被牵牛花盖住，紫色的吐着烟粉的口，吐出一片盛大的嫩绿的草坪。我跟随新婚妻子跃动的步伐来到她母亲的令人醉心的可爱的宅子，穿越挂着花形吊灯和老式手杖的长廊，终于踏进这片叫人心驰神往的伊甸。

而后，更要命且猝不及防的，我的厄尔洛斯式的爱情，就这样降临在我的身边。

他翻越花园低矮破碎的那一扇围墙，卷曲的头发反射着金色的阳光，皮肤鲜嫩地散散发芳香，赤足与软绒的草地相触，轻盈地，美丽地，圣洁无瑕地，降落在树莓和铃兰最茂盛的土地上。

我听见我的声音颤抖:亲爱的，那是谁?

我妻子痴迷地微笑，是他，教皇庇佑的圣婴，十六年前降生的时候，圣母院的钟声为他鸣响。

他蜷曲膝盖在茂盛的植物中坐下，摊开他手中那本圣经的瞬间，抬头望向了我。

他的足踝，裹在细密的草叶间，瘙痒着幼嫩的白皙和纤细，指尖抚在厚重的羊皮，把地狱的恶火都引渡到教堂管风琴的鸣腔。他的衬衫，领口不谙世事地打开着，薄瘦的胸口，就在蜂蝶的口器之下天真地暴露，阿波罗的爱意探进他衣领，使那造物诞下的皮、肉、骨，成为维纳斯塑像的完美捏造。眼睛，我不敢直视于它们了，薄扇一样的睫毛淬满金黄色的太阳，爱琴海的波浪盛在其上，瞳孔剔透的，闪着疑惑和高贵的亮光;他的嘴唇，染了草莓和牵牛花的汁液，盈润着香甜，包含着人世间所有甜蜜和脆弱。他盯着我，悲悯的眼神跳动着跨越种族的不屑，他嘴唇轻翕:你这样看我，是想要祈祷吗，农夫?

我无法回答。

我知道我完了，我再也用不着悔罪和祈祷，我的圣经在炉火中焚化一意 识已经交给撒旦，我在面见圣婴的第一刻起，就将灵魂献给了他。

我失魂落魄地望向我妻子，她温柔地用手抚摸我的面颊: 别害怕，圣婴将一-生为自己的降生赎罪。

所以，忐忑地，在那个思念与爱欲已经疯狂的下午，我踏过深的浅的泥泞，去往教堂寻觅他。

他熟睡在阳光漫步的阁楼上。蜷缩着身体，在白天鹅绒给予的温暖里酣然入眠。他真美，纤细脆弱，他是怎么避免自己死于受洗的?纤长的脖颈，一握就断的，颤抖的睫毛是凤蝶濒死，湿润嘴唇微张着，露出可爱的牙齿和艳红的舌尖。我呼吸将停了，心底疯长起一段欲望的藤蔓，钟鸣声敲不醒我的无知和疯狂，我低下头，虔诚地亲吻他灵魂缺席的肉体。

上帝，宽恕我，but he' s beautiful,beautiful, beautiful。

下一秒圣婴悠然醒来，他说农夫，你知道你的罪吗?

我已踏上绞架。

我用我粗糙的手握住他纤薄的腰，一把撕扯去名贵的丝绸的衣物，圣婴惊慌发出无力的娇喘，我说没用的，我愿意为你去死，但在这之前，我要尝尝你的味道。我的散发汗味的身躯侵染他圣洁的芳泽，粗粗硬的体毛摩擦他最柔嫩私密的肌肤，我舔去他由于恐惧和痛苦而落下的泪水，那泪水好甘甜，却再也无法救赎我的罪。

他说:“别.....这样， 我，我为你祝祷...”

我咬住他可怜的颤抖的红唇，我说，我的宝贝，进入你才能使我沐浴最后一道怜悯的圣光。

他的身体太娇柔了，里面是暖热生疏的，被我紫红狰狞的性器破开了，他第一次遭受这样的疼痛吗，一 定是的，他的泪水濡湿了我的肩膀，他的大腿无力地敞开在我的大腿之.上，他太小了，我抱拥他不住颤动的身体，一下一下往他深处顶进去。绵密的肉涌上来吸我，他好嫩，水也很多，甜蜜的甬道和周围白皙的臀肉仿佛要化在一起，把我的东西也融化在里面。撒旦迷惑我，于是圣婴濒死于我身下，他绝望地抓挠我的肩膀，我用我丑陋的，粗壮的，的，铁钳一般的手，把他细腻的手腕抓起，按在玛利亚的塑像前。

啊..!他崩溃地哭着:母亲....

我说不是的，我的甜心，此刻你应当呼唤我的名字。

我用皲裂的嘴唇含住他粉色娇嫩的乳头，粗糙的手摩挲他从来隐藏的欲望，他的哭声止住了，整个人陷入一种无措的昏茫之中。我从他身体里出来又重重地刺穿他，我似乎在他乳尖尝见了乳汁的甜味，他的足尖蜷缩着在狂乱的抽插之中颤抖，腰弓成一道绷紧的琴弦，只在我的拨动下发出暧昧动听的声音。不行了，我..我会死的，他用干涸的眼睛看我，我说不要怕宝贝，我陪你一起。

我抵着他的那一点狠狠磨动，他的痉挛越来越紧了，热，疯了，他的向来唱诗的声音娇媚地呼喊我的名字，撒旦和上帝指尖指尖碰触，少年无瑕身体破碎离索，太爽，太热了，我最后冲刺，喷射在他纯洁的子宫中。

他闭着眼仍然哭泣，他的精液涂在我的小腹上，他蜷缩进我的怀里，轻声说，农夫，你要求得，主的宽恕。

我深情地亲吻他的指尖，我说:不，我只聆听你的神谕。

我在绞架上，见他最后一眼。

教皇牵着他的手，他的人民义愤填膺，我的妻子满面泪水，却仍旧举手，拥戴他的刑罚。他抬起了下巴，他比上一次更精致更美，他的细白的指尖按住圣经羊皮的封页，他说主啊，宽恕这个莽撞的罪人。

我见过无上的光明，如今永堕黑暗。


	6. 影帝

他是被，荧幕掩起来的一幅油画。

他坐拥山呼海啸一般的狂乱的热爱， 有肉欲和爱情汇聚而成的美神的脸庞，上帝持凿锻造的石膏像一样的躯体，和粗鄙的时间还来不及摧毁的黄金的年纪。他的少年的爱恨珍贵而稀少，却被主人用满腔的热诚捧上荧幕，透过一台台静默的映机，向世界播撒他慈悲的恩赐。因此他如今荣誉加身，光芒万丈，承担着成千上万的爱意而举重若轻，被丰满的回馈滋养，生出更不可企及却叫人疯狂的神性。只是我，不隔着荧屏看他，而只是隔着这薄薄的几米的空气看他，我忽而觉得，神衹可不能被永恒封存在殿堂。

他需要我。

他的眼睛满盈了眼泪，瓷白的脖颈裸露在空气里，反着吊顶耀眼的灯光，呈现出脆弱透明的模样;双腿不安地绞着，又徒劳掩饰地强装镇定着，毛领搔刮他白皙的侧脸，甚至能留下娇嫩的红印。是你啊，他笑着，有，有事吗?

有，我说。谁弄的，是张导，是出资人?还是那个文化局的...

蔡徐坤脸色一冷，你说什么，我不知道。

他睫毛狠狠一扇，好像是要借风把我刮走。可是他分明是已经捱不住了，我亲手看到他的香槟杯被换过的...伤害这样的美人吗，不糅合性欲，怎么可以。他好年轻，还正是最温和漂亮，男性的粗野刚硬在他脸.上毫无痕迹，却是水一样的柔 顺美艳的，木讷招摇地童稚般妩媚的，我也爱啊，他微笑着啜饮那杯香槟时，我在角落看着，口干舌燥地，宴会的音乐快要停了， 颁奖礼的主角 是他，可是他哪里还有那个力气一他的双腿隐秘地抖起来了，他向酒店电梯走，我从楼梯一路 亢奋地追上去，去没人的会议厅里，捉住逃脱的发情的狐狸。别怕啊，我听见我自己说，我可以帮你，让哥哥帮帮你。

他向后退到椅子围成的庇护所里，戒备又无助地说，不要，你快滚，快滚。

我越过两把挡路的椅子，慢慢向他逼近过去。

傻子才要滚。他再待在这里也是被别人干，我只是个三四线的被公司遗弃的艺人，从艺术里抽离了灵魂，早就在这条路上过早地衰竭了。我是不可能再出头的，但是他是要越飞越高的，他是命定的白天鹅，是注定要离我远去的，这大概是我一生里，最最接近他的时刻。我想和他产生联系，就像熟知卡门的故事的每一个男男女女，我想要他永远记住我，不管是恨还是痛。成为他永远摆脱不了的噩梦和印记，成为这个，也不枉费干瘪焦黄的一生。

伤害他。

我捉住他的脚踝，把他大腿粗暴地拉开，他恶狠狠地踢我反抗我，但明显已经失去了力气。我本来就比他粗壮太多，我的手甚至在他脚腕_上留下了一圈红红的痕迹，他的眼泪止不住地流下来，咬我，打我，把我大臂和肩膀疯狂地弄出血。好爽，他的睫毛擦过我皮肤的感觉，连那种痛都无法遮盖的惊心动魄，是蝴蝶吗，还是猫尾的试探，他就是毫无隔阂地让人联想到一切美丽、脆弱和柔软。他不敢叫，咬着嘴唇呜咽着，我只是摸摸他的大腿呢，怎么就这么难过?他内裤是他自己脱掉的，大概原本打算自慰的吧，我懂了，是想要我进去。

我把裤链拉开，把我丑陋的紫黑的性器掏出来，天啊他是这样精致漂亮，会被吓坏吗?他一看到我的东西哭得更厉害，我凑上去的时候他用手使劲挡着，推着，又不敢碰它，我干脆把整根往他手心顶去。男孩儿触电一样把手撇开了，他说求你了，哥哥，别这样，别这样。

我把他腿拉起来，顺着他美丽的踝骨，细细碎碎地亲吻上去。好，我说，谁能拒绝他啊，我亲吻到他大腿根，伸出舌头去摩擦他那里细腻的软肉。他纤细，又好有肉，又软又香，还会晃的，我忍不住又用牙齿咬了，我的脸蹭到湿漉漉的东西，他的水已经兜不住了吗?我用手指在他穴口探了一下，蔡徐坤浑身一抖，颤颤巍巍地抓住了我的头发。

他张开丰润的嘴唇，无声地动了动，我把脸埋进他饱满的臀肉里，伸出舌头去舔他湿透的穴口。

啊!他哭叫，...啊....

我的舌尖撑开那些细嫩的褶皱，碰触到湿软温热的内里，他的水好多，一股一股往外泄出来，黏的，还有他的细微体香的，和我的唾液混在一起。我的手狠狠嵌进他的屁股往外掰开，他挺起了腰小声地哀鸣着，也不踢我了，扯住了我的头发，拽得紧紧。哥哥....他边哭一边说，我含混地哄，悄悄地替了手指进去。

那一切都变得简单多了。我用吻过他私处的嘴唇吻他的眼睛，脸颊上的痣，和不住呜咽的唇，他很动情，勾着我的脖子，害羞又生涩地回吻。他知不知道我多想伤害他啊?母鹿一样的长睫毛搔着我的脸，我的手指轻而易举按在腺体上，埋在他湿热的肠道里，毫无阻滞地抽插按压着。他一声一声，崩溃又无助地呻吟，我硬得发疼了，我什么时候变成这样的圣人?

他在指奸下被强制性地高潮了，双眼翻白，腰弹起惶恐不安的弧度。我抚着他后背，手指缓缓还要动着，他掐住我的手臂，把牙齿嵌进我肩膀的肌肉里。乖，疼啊，我说，他在慌乱的高潮里居然还听了我的话，把脸蹭进我颈窝。我的心被毛茸茸地化软了，我亲吻他的蓬松的发旋，把他的昂贵的毛领外套为他披上。男孩凑过来亲我的耳朵，我说行了，快开始了，你去吧，我坐在会议室的冷气里头晕眼花，我的下面硬得要炸了，我狠狠骂我自己，疯了，你是疯了才放他走。

当夜，颁奖礼上，迷人得体的玫瑰，又毫无顾忌地盛放了。我像其他正常的人一样，站起来为他鼓掌，他在聚光灯里和我拥抱，亲密地贴脸。又来了，他的娇嫩的嘴唇轻轻擦过我的耳朵，他又要施展他的介于男孩和青年间的调皮把戏，不想仅是不为人知地翕动几下，我的心就剧烈地狂跳起来。

你刚很难受吧，他说，晚上好不好?


	7. 画室

他这种人，怎么会住在这么破败的城市里。

楼下破皮卡火也打不着，司机大声怒骂，垃圾桶传来臭味，远处霓虹电压不稳，噼里啪啦闪不出半点繁华味道。夜风凄凉，穿过我没钱修缮的门窗，蔡徐坤踩着丝绒的背景布，穿越过石膏维纳斯和一副还晾着的，拙劣的《向日葵》，将手有意无意地放在我的画架上。你会出名的，他说，画我吧？

我把颜料甩在地上，三天了，我没刮胡子，也没睡觉，他不该这个时候来。我说是你想出名吧，口气很不好，你把你老公伺候好了不就行了，来找我有用？

他把烟头扔在我腿上，可怜你，行不行。

我冷笑，他漂亮的脸一半藏在阴影里，一半露出那种似有似无的嘲讽。废话什么，他说，你不想要我么？

我应是艺术家，但我憎恨自己在面对他的时候的悲哀。

为什么人恒有欲望？为什么美丽让人害怕，甘愿臣服于他，为什么他拙劣的想法无法骗过我，我还是一样，像被他欺骗过的愚蠢的千千万万人。几年来我在干枯的地狱里沉沦，是他给我基于灵感的事业起色，但我追求的永远应该是阿弗洛狄特的神谕，不能，不能，不能是他。

我不是，我不想。

为什么他是深渊，却无法把人救赎。

我恶狠狠地喊他把衣服脱掉，他把他昂贵的来自男人馈赠的珠宝一一卸去了，颈链，璀璨地，甩过来，搭在我腿上，布料窸索，他恶毒的，圆润的，汁水饱满的身体，恶俗的红的嘴唇一开一合，招贴画女郎一般夸张的睫毛，煽情地起落。我说你头发怎么这样，又烫过吗，把画布撕扯，拿一团暧昧的肉色重新晕开。

他说是啊，他带我去的，怎么样，好不好看？

我说丑。丑。丑。

由里到外。从头到脚。

他无所谓地笑了，又点起一根烟，在我的维纳斯的发旋里掸。好好的白色，染乌黑了，都是他，为什么，狭隘，轻佻，真是愚蠢。他除了皮囊还有什么吗？我恨他，我恨他，他把里侧的大腿曲起来，我看见他粉色的性器，他一面抽烟，一面伸手抚弄起自己的乳头。笑，幼嫩的染着颜色的嘴唇扯开，眼睛合起来，手指，拧揉到肉粒充血，乳房也变大了，被他自己掐出红色的指印。他在我目光里硬了，自己玩的，或许又是，楼下叭叭两声喇叭响，我操，他老公来接他了，这个婊子寸缕不着，坐在我工作台上，慢慢把大腿张开。

我拿着画笔抽气，你，下去吧，不想画你，你不配，快点，滚。他半闭着眼睛，又往后躺了躺，背弓起来，那穴水淋淋，粉红翕动着，里面的粉肉被他指尖戳进去，又带出来。他说不，你不能让我现在走，你画了多少，画，画这里……这里最好看。

我走过去，把画笔的柄捅进他穴里，他一个倒抽冷气，指甲尖利地嵌进我后背的肉里。我操你妈，他说，你是废物，你画画不行，下面也不行。我不说话，把他的肥厚的嘴唇咬起来，用牙齿碾，舌头欺凌，他的淫水落到我手上，黏，顺着笔柄染湿前面的毛刷，拔出来啵一声，他真紧，我用刚才的一点肉色颜料，被他的东西稀释过，在他乳头上画一个圈。毛刷子又韧又软，在他乳晕上搔刮的时候，乳尖就直接挺起来，我低头去吃，把硬邦邦的东西顶在他穴口蹭。

哈，他说，进来，别再等，下贱。

我一声不吭，就直挺挺插进去，他被多少人插过了，知道他的滋味，那么多人去过天堂，他是最深的罪孽。热啊，热，他夹得我好痛，包裹的肉缠上来，箍着，往里面吸，我眼前白光一朵一朵地炸，他伸手把我的头拉下去，咬住我的耳垂，说啊，啊，不，再…用力一点。

楼下喇叭又在催他。我头好痛，我不爱他，我只是，犯了错，这是我的美神给我的惩罚，我不沉迷他的肉体，我不爱他。蔡徐坤抬头大声地喘，他的嘴唇好干，是不是要人吻，他一向爱人吻，我把两片唇瓣舔湿了，水盈盈的样子，他更美。

我让他更美。

他扭着腰，大口大口吸气，用丰腴的大腿夹住我，眼睛里含一汪眼泪，滴不下来。要死，他太紧了，也太会吸了，又水又湿的里面，他的乳尖随着他喘气，颤巍巍地挺。他在情欲里挣扎，脚尖勾着，一只手抵住维纳斯的底座，凑在我耳朵上说，你…啊，你，你爱她吗？我点头，他冷冷一哂，一抬手，石膏像推出去，砰一声，四分五裂，污浊的地板染黑，那簇烟灰还飞着，他勾起唇角笑起来，你神经病，他说，她死了。

我下腹一紧，满满射进他里面，在高潮的白光里，我视线模糊，我的画室影绰，我还在射，门把被拧开。

我会出名的。


	8. 舞团

换首席？你去舞团外面问，换谁来谁信？

没人不知道吧，女的想被他睡，男的想睡他，挤破脑袋就是为了看他三分钟压轴，舞剧这种东西，从阳春白雪变成万人追捧，也就是隔着一个蔡徐坤而已。可他自己还端着做艺术家呢，不知道大官小老板们早把他当作九龙戏珠的那个珠，叼到口就能炫耀的那块肉，座无虚席的剧院，来看他跳舞的寥寥无几，狼似的眼睛一双双的，盯着的就是他扬起的衣摆，下面泛粉的腰肢，和下腰时候宽阔的领下露出的雪白的胸口。

蔡徐坤是去年十月过来的我舞团。在老东家那里不知道受了多大的委屈，竟然那样的薪酬都能辞掉，我看着他简历真是着实肉痛了一把——也就一把：他人走进来，规规矩矩地把资料往我桌上一放，手机搁在桌上，Swan Lake就这样突兀地在办公室响起来。他以为这是面试？我办公室地方窄，这天鹅伸不开翅膀，竟然仍旧凄美得如同被灯光囚困住一样，他腿真的好漂亮，脚踝到小腿的肌肉又美又紧，腿根掩在他阔腿裤下面，在他抬腿的时候却又能绷出性感的肉浪来。他跳出一身薄汗，像是刚高潮完，他喘着气说，我能做grand jete和空转，不要太多钱，但是只能跳首席，他话没说完我说行，不用说了，我要你，我给你开上家两倍的工资。他的发带下的眼睛有些讶异地瞪圆了——好纯，有种洛丽塔式的性感，小卷发散下来，被他单手捋上去，他说好，我明天工作，谢谢老板。

你问我为什么？不才在下，I wanna be his owner，而美人不会辜负任何一道精明的眼光。

抛却占据心理的愚蠢虚荣和契约上拥有他的隐秘快乐，他真的很迷人，普世意义上。上任首席面试的时候坐上我的大腿，他却不动声色，在技术和艺术上光明正大地诱惑我。谁不知道我在这方面多好说话？他有这样的皮囊，偏偏选择难的路走，可他随便一个旋转哪个不是在勾引，敞开的领口，绯红脸颊，毫不掩饰地气喘吁吁的时候微张的饱满的唇瓣。他眼神又不是直白的，幼鹿一样，灵动湿润又无辜至极的，你以为我会信这种欲拒还迎的戏码吗？可他就是这样做了，他别是真的不知道吧，我跟他老东家的那些人一样，在他每次压腿练功的时候，都想抓着他的脚踝拉开他紧实肉感的大腿，掐着他蛇一样的细腰，狠狠把东西插进他的屁股里。

他是我的摇钱树，是我的心头肉，是我的舞团起死回生的还魂丹，首席不是他？我自己都不敢想。他很聪明，我原本料定他也不会信，只是剧院是天鹅公主的象牙塔，他见过的每一个人，都听我的话。我接进来小他两岁的少年，在蔡徐坤的练功房外隔着一堵墙干他，让他在高潮的时候呜咽着说想跳Swan Lake，我大声说Swan Lake？好，我明天就把蔡徐坤换下来。我的东西卡在另一处娇嫩的淫穴里，可耳朵还系在里面那个专心训练的人身上，音乐正进行到他挥臂大跳的琶音，“换下来”三个字话音刚落，只听见啪嗒一声响，是他失误坠地的悲鸣。

我推开少年提起裤子，靠在墙上点起一根烟，半分钟后蔡徐坤有些跛地推门出来，冷冷地瞥了我一眼，带着他的东西与我擦肩而过。

而当夜十点，我办公室的门被敲响了。

我的天鹅站在门口，捋了一下湿漉漉的头发，说老板，一定要这样吗？

我说别怕，你先过来。针式留声机悠悠地放着他的天鹅湖，他如同在舞台上一般踮着脚尖向我走来，我终于得以把他拥入怀里。他的下颌线很凌厉，也看不出什么抗拒的表情，只见到那双瞳孔亮晶晶地，一如我第一眼见他，母鹿一样，惊惶又无辜。婊子，你到现在还跟我装什么？我捏着他的腰亲吻他的脖子，含含糊糊地逼问他，他竟因为粗俗的称呼而小幅度地颤抖了，他攀住我的脖子，小声啜泣着说：“我，我不是……”

他的泪水顺着好看的脸颊乱七八糟地流下来，艳红的唇颤抖着，随着我的抚摸溢出动人的可怜的嘤咛。该死…我真会有负罪感了，我褪下他的长裤的时候他用腿根紧紧地夹住了我，我捏住他早已挺立的乳头，用嘴唇含住，用舌尖去品尝娇嫩的蓓蕾的芳香。我硬得发疼，龟头在他穴口戳刺，他居然是在我怀里硬生生哭了出来，他说求你了，轻点好不好。

天知道我多希望这件事没有发生，或许我应当追他吗…？他的睫毛如同濒死的蝴蝶的羽翼，在狂风里摇摇欲坠地颤抖，手指无助只能抓紧我的肩胛，留下他甜美又惹人爱怜的痕迹。他不知道自己做好准备，也不知道要怎样让我舒服的，一缕掉下来的碎发落入他锁骨卡出来的深窝里，他喘得像快死了，浑身战栗着如同寒风里翅膀破碎的天鹅。我贴着他的耳朵说对不起，我会对你好，好吗？你放松一点，他停下抽噎睁着他的被泪水迷乱的眼，说那、那你，还会不会把我换掉了？

我闭闭眼，说别怕宝贝，都是骗你的，你永远是我的首席。

真不是个东西，我说我，我连吻他的理由都没有了。

我进入他，在办公室宽大的软椅里，仿佛身入伊甸。他湿得厉害，好奇怪，是天赋吗？淫水就那么滴滴答答地淌下来，把我西装裤打湿了彻底，他的腰很软，我往上顶的时候，他总弓起他美丽的脊背，在迷乱的欲海里一再挣扎。绞，是湿热的不知餍足，他的舌尖露在外面，声音从喘息变成肆无忌惮的呻吟。我不行了，他皱眉的表情也太性感，里面吸得我好想射，我报复式地往他G点狂顶，他低头恶狠狠地咬住我的肩膀，就这样缓缓射在了我的小腹上。

我的性器被他高潮时痉挛的后穴一瞬，眼前白光直炸，射精前的恍惚令我呼吸都窒了起来。我胡乱地吻着他的脖子，这分明是自他来那天我就想做的事——射满他，弄脏他，把他的小腹里灌满我情色的种子，哪知道下一秒一阵锐痛当头扑来，他咬着下唇一伸手，狠狠地掐住了我的囊袋。

蔡徐坤撑起膝盖从我身上起来，胯间滴滴答答往外还淌着水，他颤抖着大腿退后两步，从上衣的内袋里推出一支录音笔。

首席是我的，他俯身在我面前说，你的舞团，总有一天也是我的，听懂吗？

我一头冷汗，疼得说不出话来，我眼睁睁看着我的小母鹿和白天鹅，就这样当着我的面转身出去。我痛得站不起来，余光瞥见他侧头冷笑，眼神里坦荡，竟然再找不出一丝惊惶样子。他回了半个头给我，他的性感的痣还染着情欲的湿，他说废物，你也配。


	9. 臆症

操你妈。我完了。

我颤抖着手捏住他的脖子，我说婊子，你再说一遍？

他浑身赤裸着被我掐得窒息，惨然地笑，睫毛起落像是撒旦的使者。我本来就应该知道，我第一眼见到他的时候我就应该知道，我跟他相处的每时每刻我都应该全然不能忘记地知道。我总有一天会被他弄死。

蔡徐坤。

我欺身压上他，深呼吸，说小坤，别闹了，不要吓哥哥。我安抚地亲他的脖子和耳朵，揉他最喜欢被我揉那一边的乳头，我的东西完全软了，我在脑子里想他高潮的表情，让它重新硬起来。他会喜欢吧，他会喜欢，他离不开性爱，他渴求人爱如同鱼类渴水。他美艳的皮囊怎么可以离开我浇灌和填满？可他眨眨眼睛，低声呻吟了一下，说我没闹，我有病，是真的。

他泛着水光的眼角淌下泪水，卷翘的睫毛上下一翻，那对招摇的瞳孔，便从那漂亮的眼睑的缝隙里透出光来。他说哈，怎么办啊哥，你要死了。

我从他湿软的穴里出来，扬手打了他一巴掌。

六院。电话是多少来着，指纹解不开锁，我操你妈！这是他的手机，我把镶着碎钻的奢侈品甩到床下，等等，我第一次操他是什么时候，来不及了，我碰过我老婆，我连血都献过，阻断不了了，过时限了，我手抖得握不住手机，拽过他的chanel小外套把他的体液从我胯上全部抹掉。那些恐怖病毒在他的蜜液里应当如彼岸花饮血，他还是那么漂亮，纤长的脖颈仰着，喉结和下颌线，和我刚打出来的血，和他神经质的笑声。他怎么可能看得上我，我早应该知道的，操你妈。操你妈。我找医生，或许救得了我老婆，我再花点钱…去弄美国的实验药。我要告他，我让他身败名裂，让人家看他恶毒的灵魂是怎么装出纯美天真的样子。艺术，什么的，音乐，他不配，他就得在昏暗的，这种，出租房里，溃烂到死。

我要弄死他。

骗子，婊子，我要弄死他。

蔡徐坤张着腿躺在那里，腿根莹白得反光，连着他粉色的被我操到翻出来的蜜穴，肆无忌惮地袒露在我眼前。我或许曾会，如今仍是，对他的肉体皮囊无限心动的，气质，他的雄性体征仍旧昂扬，可浑然柔软脆弱如同少女，他曾是我的少女，比得过朝花晨露的，比得过一切最美绮幻的，比得过一切好和一切不好的。可他，他也苍白臃肿，灌满谎言，可我看着他的脸，或者此后无数次，在梦中再想起他的脸，我都会，并且每时每刻都会，无比浓烈地，再次爱上他。我爱他，即使他现在让我恨入骨髓，我的人生被他毁了，可我仍旧如此无法割舍地爱过他，爱他，将爱上他，千万次，千千万万次。

他笑我。他看我疯癫。你们搞艺术的…他点起一根烟，把一线白雾吹向天花板，你们搞艺术的，居然也这么怕死。我曾送过他叶芝诗集，horseman，pass by，我说操你妈，你给我闭嘴！蔡徐坤歪头眨眼，好凶，他说，要不要再来一次。你戴套就好。

我扯住他的头发把他整个人拉起来按在墙上。我说你自己去死，没有人再爱你了，你这个，这个。

这个什么？

他把下巴抬起来，眉头因为痛而皱着，丰满的唇张开，褶皱和纹理里都是罪恶的性感。长长的以往我无数次怀疑他理应身处伊甸做夏娃，或者阳光恩赐的炽天使哈尼雅，不知怎么的，他的濒死的容颜，即使我得知他肮脏如此，他也令我想起天堂。

我再次操进他的穴里。我没救了，他的脸颊仍是那样，惊心动魄的美丽，薄薄的皮肤底下血管搏动，是不正常的病理的潮红。我突然想若是一开始没有遇见他我将在漫漫岁月里成为如何阴暗和狭隘的一个人，淬骨的蛊毒，饮鸩止渴，我不能没有他…即使他给我，如今，只有无尽的痛苦。他里面好湿，因为没我，空虚地要东西捅进去让他吮吸，我扶着半硬的性器直接被他吸硬起来，我掐着他的腰让他翻身，咬着他的肩膀，如同交媾一样，疯狂地顶。我如果把他操坏，在铺天盖地的欲浪里我突然想，把他的里面全都弄烂，他会不会乖一点，会不会不要狡黠，成为乖巧人偶，只能让我一个人摆布，成为我最爱的样子。

他最初的样子。

我在他的蜜穴里射精，抵着他最柔软的那一点射，我滚烫的体液把他灌满，标记，把他烫得哭，呜咽着求饶，不行，太多了…撑坏了，要死了。我知道于事无补了，我突然明白，他不可能属于我的，他也不可能属于谁的——是我，我属于他的，我和千千万万的溺爱他的世界，都是属于他的。

他用双手造人，用蛇身交尾。

我伏在他身上喘的时候，他小声啜泣着推我，我翻身将他搂进怀里，满心绝望地拥抱和亲吻。我的造世神。他说你笨啊，莹亮的眸子发光，窗外的星夜染不着他半寸鼻梁阴影，他眯眼轻笑，那对能吐出蛇信的因为高潮愈发艳红的唇轻轻开启，你以为什么啊，我是神经病。

神经病啊，懂吗？


	10. 天使

他被囚禁在昏黄的监禁室里，霉菌和灰尘的气味在狭长的走道里旋转和飘扬，我推门进去的时候阳光斩断，他抬头看我，淡漠的神情，与世隔绝出一片毛绒绒的圣洁光影——我看见他的眼睛的时候不自觉地想起我仍熟稔于心的圣咏，可现在，如果没有氯丙嗪在他血液里滚滚涌动，这一秒，或者接下来无孔不入的任何一秒，我将时刻做好准备，粉身碎骨于他随手降下的，任何一道来自天堂的责罚。

在绵长无期与神衹的博弈里我们曾在亘古的黑夜中欢庆他的陨落与即将到来的胜利曙光，炽天使六翼齐断于人类破釜沉舟的殊死挣扎，他的神阶应当让主神有所忌惮——直到克洛诺斯手握惩戒的十字，由天堂传来暴吼：耻辱。

即便他仍旧美丽而无暇。

多可笑，他本是倍受怜爱的大天使长，和无数濒死的穷人虔诚祈盼里最好的引路人，可现在我再也无法吟诵起咏赞他的福音，他被他的主神遗弃，也失去了愿意为他哭泣的信徒，甚至他曾经手握的辉煌的十字，连同忠诚和信仰，一同湮灭在那场无法回头的战役中。我的长官，人类阵营最最骁勇的将军，死于他发力前淡漠的一瞥，前仆后继的血肉与枪火，填不满他羽毛的缝隙，而今他身躯残破，再不是光辉眷顾的孩子，赤脚在碎羽飘扬的阳光下坐着，伸开手臂，脆弱且悲哀的，等待属于他的毁灭或死亡。

可我仍旧爱他。

他不再如他来时一般赤裸，浅色的发打着天真又过时的旋，腕骨下逶迤他细弱的发青的血管，连同一片模糊的逆光的睫毛，一道刻画他曾经纯美的模样。圣经说他邪恶好战的，可是这样的吗，他的盈盈一握的踝在我手心里，甚至逾矩地狎亵地抚摸，他也不愿为我，绷紧他漂亮的小腿肌肉，躲避一点，或者皱起来不知忧愁的眉，用他漂亮的昏茫的眼，叫我离开。他真像是死了，我知道，我多想念他骄傲地抬起下颌，挥翼说命令你死的模样，截击战里，我在远离一线数十公里的地方，望着他在巨大的爆炸里昂然盛怒，我的心随着他剧烈颤抖，只要一眼，我便成为人类阵营里最丢盔弃甲的叛徒。

我甚至想，那些拿生命去填补炮火空隙的士兵啊，是否也与我一样，心甘情愿地在他手下献死呢？

我的手从他的腰侧向下进去，他的肌肤温热，几乎和我没有不同。虐待俘虏和渎神画上等号，这没什么不好，我按一按他的尾椎，终于他抬起头来，把他仍旧没有什么颜色的眼神施舍给我。

你想我了？他询问，手指探入温热紧窄的穴口，我说嗯，轮不到你说话，不是么？

我抚摸他背上经年未愈的肉翼的伤口，曾经它们怎样狠厉地折磨他，现在它们十倍奉还地折磨于我。为什么，我不懂，人类的野心太大，甚至统治了所有能够视及的生物，还要把信仰一道无情地鞭挞。要合我的意，他们说，世界的模样，存在的模样，甚至于，不存在的模样，你们的每一个想象的模样。炽天使在我怀里剧烈地喘息，杂环芳烃让他情感淡漠，反应缺失，却不会使他感觉迟钝，欲望清寡。他的手指攥紧了我的肩膀，连同那条埋置在他小臂里的源源不断输入药物的塑胶管一同脆弱地晃动着，我好想他，即便不是这样的他，也仍旧虔诚地热爱他，即便他也从未，也再不可能，施与我任何让我宽慰的表达。

主啊。

他的眼眸盈着潋滟的水光，与我的手指的动作一道颤抖地闪动着，他的里面热得发烫，也因此神圣地无时不刻地告知我，我有多么怀念，我还能毫不遮掩地唱诗的时光。我想崇敬他，事实不应当是所有人类都应当崇敬他，他在高潮里侧过头居然笑了，我亲吻他柔嫩的侧脸和耳际，他的蓬松的发旋，对不起，我说，我放你走吧，可圣父还愿意接纳你吗？

他搂紧了我的脖子用温热的气息呼唤我，不，我跟你走。

停药的警报响起来的时候，陆军指挥部轰然乱了，云层洞开，他六翼齐张，闭目受洗，而后最后一次，予我慈悲怜悯的一瞥。

圣光刺得我睁不开眼睛，黑暗的大地终于获取久违的太阳，主神和他的六个兄弟在云端等待，竟鎏金的塑像一般。他仍是赤足，却不只是赤足了，他的头发和睫羽复又焕发出金色的华光，红色辉煌的十字在他手中握上，他走过来，说谢谢，我记住你，创世神。

而后克洛诺斯挥舞巨镰，血色在我眼前漫开，他悲哀振翅，不屑眼神，原来我是，最丑恶的堕落者。我听见人类绝望的呼喊，是不是末世最无济于事的钟鸣，原来他不是米伽勒，主神宠溺地拥他入怀，我是创世神，或许也是，最后的灭世者。

在山崩地裂里，依旧向我的哈尼雅朝拜。


	11. Protector

靠尾随，可以操到美人吗？

劣质AV的手段，招摇的演员风姿摇曳地走在无人窄巷里，后面两只放着精光的眼睛上下逡巡，要装模作样地躲过几双正义的眼睛，再到公寓里从窗帘后面摸进去。这时碰巧这位office lady饮下甜奶睡下，糖分让她四肢发软脑袋昏沉，就到了他上场的时机，从阴影里露出志得意满的笑脸，再把酣睡昏沉的女优脱光——不，我没在遐想这个剧情，我不做那个面目模糊的猥琐STK，这也是为什么现在我，一米九多，一身庄严作战服，在茫茫人海中和他身体相贴，顶着疯狂的粉丝的推挤和呼号，肆无忌惮地搂住他柔软的腰和瘦薄的肩膀。

我是他的保镖。

蔡徐坤，2018年没人不知道他吧，从寂寂无名到现在的机场blocker，实力之外——碰巧的，在我看来是幸运的天赋礼物——他拥有让人艳羡的容颜。容颜，多奇怪，用在一米八几的男明星身上，然而除去这个，他还能完美的套入妩媚，美丽，脆弱和柔软——一切，和男性格格不入的东西——我这样的男性。人类天性爱慕罕有，更何况审美意义上绝非深海巨鱿的“罕有”一类，他的漂亮映入世人的眼，那条康庄大道理应为这样的恩赐洞开。谁能不爱他，男男女女，在他的容颜不曾凋落的每时每刻，他将是世界的宠儿。

我也不落俗套，比起他被媒体几度吹嘘和渲染的努力、敬业、热爱和自律一类，我更爱他浑然天成的东西，譬如美丽，譬如灵气，譬如深入骨骼那份，难以被妆造和包装抹除的气质，仿佛柔波漾水，软语嘤咛，仿佛蜂蝶催着春日花草泌出甜蜜汁液，午后少女酣睡在吊床上，从薄纱的短裙下露出的，丰美纤细的肉体。

他是我的梦中情人。

人潮汹涌把他往我身上推挤，那种无力的娇柔就这样肆无忌惮地撞入我的怀中，我的鼻尖蹭过他的刚染的头发，他的口罩下的鼻梁秀挺，眼睛有些不耐，却仍旧漂亮地反射着浅色美瞳魅惑的光，随着媚人的一对长睫毛阻隔我的眼神，一眨一眨地跳进我的心里。比起我来说他过分地娇小了，溜肩穿不住队友的大外套直往下滑，他的肩膀在我胸口蹭，我的手越过他少女一样的肩背，堂而皇之地握住他柔软的腰。他的香味，操，甜得叫人发疯，他的粉丝在微博上说过“哥哥很香”，可只有我知道那不是香水，是他每次沐浴过后随着水汽蒸发出来的，从他的耳畔，颈后，手腕，尤物的香甜。真他妈的暴殄天物，我突然想，可这些只有我知道，那我是不是，窥见潘多拉里宝物的神明。

我硬了。硬挺的布料当然不会让我的东西露出端倪，即使他的胯骨正蹭在那里，他对我，天真得像是面对父亲的少女。傻孩子，可我希图更多，在他凌晨劳累地睡着时候落在他脖颈上的亲吻之外，在所有人群见证下放在他敏感地方的手，和那些无人知道的角落我为他按揉肿胀的脚跟，握住那一握盈盈的脚踝之外，我希图，他完全裸露地对我微笑，曲起腿，欢迎我进入他。可能吗？当然不，但接近吗？我看着他惊慌无措地寻求我的眼神，我是这样正义又理所应当，伸手把他从人堆里拉过来，再充满保护欲地拥入怀中。

这种时刻，蔡徐坤是我的。

他钻进保姆车选了他的靠窗座位，我拦住人流，最后一个坐在他的身边。男孩儿按着手机，烂漫地倒在我的肩膀，我从口袋把他的无线耳机拿出来，手指擦过他的发际和脸颊，仔细地为他戴好。蔡徐坤闭着眼，睫毛颤抖着从缝里露出狡黠的光，他笑得很美，说哥，还是你最知道我。我说那可不，顺便为他理好鬓边碎发，从我的角度可以自由地看进他的衣领，纤细锁骨一架，奶白的皮肤，隐没在暧昧的衣领。他摘下一边airpod说哥你听不，Firestone，我点头说好，任由他为自己耳朵塞满吵闹听不懂的电子舞曲。车平稳地开，防窥玻璃制造黑暗，此刻很好，我仿佛在与他，真实地恋爱着。

是吗？

他抬起眼睛，一边随着音乐晃着身体一边看我，那眼神看得我越来越热，怎么好像，这节奏，像是我在撞他。我有些心虚，只好扯开嘴角，我这么做过一万次，退伍北方男人的忠厚能够骗过他，那种假装老实的憨笑——年轻男偶像忽而伸手挂住我的脖子拉我下去，在我耳边吹吹气说，你刚才硬了，别是因为我吧。

狡黠的母鹿放开手，猎人的瞳孔却没法平静，蔡徐坤又恢复那种恣意散漫样子，好像我和他，就是一对再普通不过的主仆。

他妈的。我喝下那一口毒酒，种子播撒给裤裆，幻梦中他握住我的宝贝，我在他纤细的手指的抚弄下喷发。我爱他，我爱他，他也爱我吧，那什么能把我和他分开呢？  
图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/AnD8wHWodQ4uWrv1/15417848786606.jpg


End file.
